Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detergent compositions containing chlorine bleach and a bleach/color/stable, non-staining dye, especially compositions which are particularly suitable for use in automatic dishwashers. The compositions are normally alkaline and contain detergency builder materials, surfactant, especially bleach-stable and/or low-sudsing surfactants and a source of available chlorine.